


毒埃小破车

by Thoki



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	毒埃小破车

  
  
  


  
埃迪一度认为自己的记忆系统产生了偏差，或者准确来说是陷入了某个类似梦境的诡异迷圈，他感觉自己的脚正踩在棉花上，整个身体都处于一种将落未落的虚浮状态。

“You are mine”

低沉的嗓音不是从脑海里而是自耳边传过来的，对这句话的条件反射当即让他一个颤粟清醒了几分——不是做梦，这一切都不只是梦。“你是我的。”他又重复了一遍，似乎感受到了宿主紧绷着的神经，张牙舞抓的寄生体压低声线在他耳畔哄道，语气里那几分见鬼的温柔差点让埃迪大骂出口。

悬空的脚踝被黑色的触手缠绕几圈后死死钉在了墙上，原先停止动作的细小分支继续缓缓向上攀爬探索了起来——据他这段时间的深入·研究，他发现埃迪对于这些分化物的反应很激烈，比如心跳频率骤然加快，内啡肽加速分泌，这具优秀健硕的身体也会因兴奋和快感而扭曲颤抖，甚至还能从他嘴里听到一长串令他感到愉悦的美妙声音。

  
“你骂了我” 他的四肢和腰部被触手箍得很牢，尤其是当抑在心底的那句脏话就要骂出口的时候。

“我没有！”他的后背紧紧贴在了墙上，就像之前被钉在暗巷里那样动弹不得，他显然不是毒液的对手，而且他感觉自己还很虚弱。

“不，你很兴奋。”

操！不要再读我的想法了！

“我们是一体的，我们之间不需要存在秘密。”这个外表凶残的大块头居然露出了一点委屈的神色，可是密麻细小的触手却丝毫没有停下动作的意思，它们顺着埃迪被迫张开的双腿缠上了他隐隐发颤的大腿根，另一部分则沿着尾椎一路攀爬绕到了他的胸前，然后停在了被乳头撑出一小块凸起的贴身卫衣上。

“Venom…嘿老兄，我们可以好好谈一下条件，没必要总是、啊……”

“互相愉悦是条件之一。”他怎么会不知道埃迪喜欢这样，喜欢被玩弄那两颗又红又翘的乳头——尽管他的宿主在恼羞成怒时总爱啜泣着反驳，可事实上它们早已硬得发涨了。这也是好奇心旺盛的外星共生体多次实践后总结出来的，埃迪在被束缚时呼吸会变得粗重，汲取氧气时下意识地仰头挺胸，然后那件他百穿不厌的卫衣就会勒出乳头的轮廓，随着每一次呼吸加重、肌肤摩擦过衣物，埃迪的那里就会不自觉地挺立起来。

“操…哈……”一部分触手沿着衣摆和袖口钻了进去，软黏微凉的诡异触感让所及之处迅速升起了一片细小的颗粒，埃迪清晰地感觉到那些东西正在一步步地逼近会让他发狂的地方，它们包裹着自己的乳头，缠住了之后又像是长了嘴一般将它吸附得更紧，细软的分枝则搔挠着乳晕和愈发硬挺的乳尖——无论是哪一种都足以让埃迪兴奋得止不住发抖呻吟了。

“你有强烈的性冲动。”他本想一口气撕破埃迪的衣服，但一想到事后可能会挨训，蓄势待发之余还是选择了另一种更为温和的方式，Venom不算熟练地用大手卷起了埃迪碍事的卫衣，布料摩擦着被分枝不断刺激着的乳尖，短短的几秒钟仿佛有一个世纪那么长，他感觉自己四肢发软，阵阵令人眩晕的麻痒从乳头直冲向脚底，就连下腹也窜升起一股熟悉而又微妙的热度，他的确是有了那该死的性冲动。

可不管怎样也不能——

“啊、嗯……”

也不能毫无预兆地直接操进来啊…埃迪钉在墙面上的手紧紧攒成了拳，他此刻已经痛得一句话都吼不出来了。先前乳头的快感让他疏忽了被大开的双腿，此刻因疼痛而疲软下来的阴茎就这样颤悠悠地彻底暴露在了空气中。

这不是愉悦的叫声。  
“I’m sorry…”意识到了自己的鲁莽后Venom颇为抱歉地看了眼他可怜的小兄弟，不知从哪儿学来的讨好人的方式，他探出长长的舌头在埃迪脸颊上用力舔了一下，瞬间留下一大片湿濡的痕迹，埃迪闭上被舔湿的眼睛不断吸着气，插在他后穴里越来越胀大深入的异物让他根本分不出精力去回应Venom 或是发出什么多余的声音。

“我想这是最适合你的尺寸了。”在听到一声略带鼻音的短促闷哼后Venom终于停止了扩张，他分化出几条细长的触手缠上了埃迪微微有了反应的性器，向上绕过龟头顶在了他湿润的铃口处，向下则从囊袋延伸到了加剧收缩的穴口里，然后在埃迪情难自禁地发出情动的喘息声时堪称疯狂地直接松开了将他悬在半空中的触手——又在实体化的阴茎狠狠操进他小穴的最深处时将他重新托住摁在了墙上。

“啊啊——哈啊…呜、”埃迪几乎是哭着发出了拉长的颤巍呻吟，太深了，不仅仅是后面，他的铃口也被细小的触手填满了，它们钻进了很深的地方在尿道里蠕动抽插着，偶尔还会在他后面被操到痉挛时惩罚性地长出细密的倒刺更加过分的刺激着敏感不堪的马眼，埃迪第一次感受到如此可怕的快感，强烈的射精欲伴随着更加陌生的冲动——他甚至想尿了。

“哈啊……Venom…操你的、快停…呃啊！呜太快了……”

“你很爽。”他能听见埃迪内心深处的声音

“你不想停。”攀附在乳头上的触手长出了密密麻麻的吸盘，它们贪婪地吸吮着埃迪肿胀的乳尖，善于控制体温的共生体让那些吸盘变得又湿又热，每次用力的吮吸都仿佛能从他的奶头里吸出点什么似的。密集的酥痒感让埃迪产生了一种正在给他喂奶的错觉，羞耻和多余的快感促使他不禁想要蜷曲起身体摆脱这令人害臊的局面，然而从后面分化出的大手则是不由分说地将他微曲的上半身重新按了回去。

“你想要我吸你这里”Venom还不是很擅长和人类交流，比如他会不分场合地把宿主脑袋里隐藏的想法全部说出来，并且根本不考虑宿主本人那点可怜的羞耻心。

“你还想让我更狠的操你。”

“够、够了！”埃迪几乎是喘出了这句怒吼，他浑身颤抖，被汗水打湿的碎发黏在前额，有些涣散的眼瞳似乎还蓄着水光。鬼知道他刚才发出的声音到底有多性感，高等共生体为此着迷了一秒钟，随后飞快而又精准地提炼出他这声拒绝里隐藏的实际内涵——他不说话了，改用舌头和他接吻。

“Eddie，我好像更喜欢你了”喜欢是一种令人愉悦的感情，这让他感到兴奋，Venom不由自主地加快了操干他的速度，钻进后穴里的细小触手也摸索到了那点熟悉的凸起，“不…哈啊啊……啊操、别一直、呜碰…”埃迪尖叫着抽搐了一下，他的后穴在一波持续的猛插中剧烈收缩着，前列腺的多重刺激让他爽得动都动不了了，只能大张着腿被迫承受共生体仿佛无止境的彻底贯穿。吞吐着阴茎的嫩穴已经被操的通红，里面时不时随着高频的抽插被捣出几滴混杂的黏液。

愈发强烈的发泄欲已经分不清到底是什么了，他的铃口里还插着布满倒刺的细小触手，触手的每次抽离都会带出一小部分体液，有些是透明的有些是浓稠的，渗出的多余液体又会在它们重新插入时被带回体内，埃迪感觉自己要被操坏了。他忍不住哭了出来。

“怂包。”在一阵阵淫靡的水声和埃迪濒临失控的哭喘声中Vemom 松开了箍住他四肢的触手，埃迪膝盖一软便栽进了他的怀里，原本冰冷的共生体在拥抱他的瞬间便有了人类的温度，他知道埃迪快要到极限了。他也当然不会真的把自己的宿主弄坏掉。

“哈啊——呃、嗯…啊…哈……”插在马眼里的触手缓缓拔了出来，埃迪哆嗦着紧紧抱着Venom的后腰一抽一抽地射出了大量混杂的精液，直到触手完全抽离后红肿的铃口还在可怜地流淌着稀薄的淫水，埃迪爽得脑袋里一阵黑一阵白，他猜自己肯定是失禁了。

“告诉我你的感受”Venom学乖了，他不会直接说出埃迪现在的想法，所以他在思考，让本人亲口来说是不是要更好？

——显然这是更高级的撩骚情话了，但Venom 并不知道，他只是单纯的想听埃迪说‘亲爱的，我被你干的好爽’。

或许…Venom在他们的那个星球上是个撩汉高手呢？埃迪瘫软在他怀里断断续续的呻吟，如果不是插在后穴里的那根东西还没有拔出来，他怎么会面红耳赤地说出那种话呢。

“操你的Venom…”

“你又骂了我”

“……”

“我这次要把你干死”

“…NO!”

“道歉！”

“I…i'm sorry…”

“我原谅你了Eddie”

“……”意外的好哄呢。

“没那么好哄，和我舌吻”

NO——！

 


End file.
